


In preparation (nationals around the corner)

by singingdevil



Series: YakuLev Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Sick Character, Sports Injury, YakuLev Week, i guess, these gays honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingdevil/pseuds/singingdevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm dating him, you ass," he huffs in response and continues looking at Lev. </p>
<p>YakuLev week 2016 day 1, words "infatuation" and "fluff". Gays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In preparation (nationals around the corner)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm taking part in the YakuLev week! I cannot write fluff to save my life but this is an attempt. Well. Enjoy.

"You've got it baaaaad for him," Kuroo drawls next to him. Yaku sighs - Kuroo is acting ridiculous, as always, and Yaku isn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing him stutter and blush. He's over that, he really is, now that he's dating Lev and not desperately pining for him or panicking about his own feelings.

"I'm dating him, you ass," he huffs in response and continues looking at Lev. The first-year is still a little clumsy, but he's getting there, step by step. Yaku himself is sitting on the bench thanks to his fucked up ankle, but missing practice is something he's simply not going to do. Especially now of all times, when the year is drawing to an end at a terrifying pace and Shibayama is still insecure even after the Nohebi match two days ago and Lev is playing with half skill and half luck and those things need to be fixed before he graduates. Preferably before the Nationals.

"Oh yeah, and you're watching him like you were two months ago. Like, I can literally hear the "oh my god"s in your head." Kuroo really shouldn't be talking about the topic, seeing how ridiculously in love he is with Kenma, but Yaku lets it slide. Kuroo is probably delirious, anyway, and his voice is raspy and a little feeble even though he's trying to conceal it. Yaku can tell he's pretending to feel better than he actually does, just for the sake of the team as its captain. He would probably still be playing had Kenma not noticed his half-a-second too sluggish movements.

Yaku is actually pretty impressed that Kuroo has managed to get through the whole day and even most of the practice without passing out, because now that he's sitting down he looks dizzy and very much ready to drop. The practice is going to end soon, and Yaku briefly wonders if Kenma is going to need help getting their captain home. Kuroo is supporting his head in his hands, elbows propped on his knees in a way that's going to leave red marks there. His façade is slipping off by the second.

Kuroo stays like that until the end of practice. Yaku waits with him until Kenma comes from the locker room with both his and Kuroo's bags and gently coaxes the older boy up. By now Kuroo is swaying on his feet.

"Are you gonna be able to get him home?" Yaku asks in concern. Kenma looks at his boyfriend who is intensively staring at a stain on the floor and trying to chase away the vertigo, and shrugs.

"Coach Naoi promised to give us a ride so maybe he'll live." Kenma's gaze sets on the compression bandages on Yaku's right ankle and then travels to the crutches on the floor. Then he gives Yaku a questioning look.

"Me? Oh, I'll manage," he reassures the younger boy. "Take care of the captain," Yaku continues as he sees Naoi approaching them. The rest of the team is also starting to file out, but Yaku is waiting for Lev. He watches as Kuroo struggles to stay upright while Kenma tries to steer him into the right direction.

Yaku is so focused on hoping Kuroo doesn't fall and hit his head that he doesn't notice Lev before the boy is right beside him, all grins and excitement despite the exhausting practice, and it makes something flutter in Yaku's chest to know that the huge smile plastered on the other's face is there because Yaku is coming over today. It's almost like the simple fact of them being together is enough of a reason to smile, and Yaku allows himself a slight upwards turn on the corner of his mouth. No smiles from him yet, not before he's given Lev the full report on what exactly he screwed up during the practice.

By the time they're finally at Lev's, Yaku has resigned himself to the fate of being carried by Lev. The sprain isn't bad, thank gods, but the crutches are a pain and tire his arms out faster than they should, in his opinion, so he indulges Lev for this once.

(He doesn't say it aloud, but Lev is warm and surprisingly gentle, and he's actually kind of enjoying this.)

Lev's room is messy, but right now Yaku doesn't really care. He's ready to spend the next few hours cuddled up in Lev's arms and not paying attention to the romantic comedy Lev picked for them to watch. Halfway through he notices Lev isn't really watching it either – the taller boy is, of all things, asleep, his face resting of the mess that is Yaku's hair and arms wrapped loosely around him.

Yaku smiles, then, tired but content. Lev's sleepiness is seeping into his own bones, too, and he closes his eyes.

Holy hell does he love this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow. What. Feedback?


End file.
